Ice Phoenix
Appearance Ice Phoenix is a human mage. She has blond hair with ribbons in it. She wears a dress that is either blue or yellow. Personality Ice Phoenix falls for beautiful (and unobtainable) men. She deceives herself into believing that they can do no wrong and believes everything they say. She is loyal to them and will even sell out other members of her team if they ask her to. Synopsis Nan Gong Zui arc When Prince arrived in Moon City, Nan Gong Zui, Ice Phoenix and Fan were in the middle of an argument. Ice Phoenix had gone after Fan and Nan Gong Zui had tried to stop her and make her see the error of her ways (she believe everything Fan said and thought he could do no wrong). Fan showed up and made Nan Gong angry. He was about to attack him when Ice Phoenix got between them and would not move. While this was going on, Prince came up and was able to make Ice Phoenix fall for him (and even faint). Later, she and the other members of the Righteous Blades joined Infinite City. She was given a position in the Finance Department. She and Fair Sky quickly became rivals alongside Wicked and Gui. Eastern Continent arc She helped with the financing of the city and the army. Infinite City Invasion arc She attacked Nan Gong Zui and sabotaged the gates. Rock & Roll Concert arc After the battle, Lolidragon told Prince that he had to make Ice Phoenix fall for him. When he approached him she told him to go away. He then asked if she hated him which caused her to start crying. He embraced her and told her no one was mad at her and if she got lonely she was supposed to come to him. Then she asked him to prove it by kissing her (in the background Fair Sky, Gui and Wicked were all fighting to get a hold of Ice Phoenix). He kissed her and at Lolidragon's suggestion made it into a French kiss which caused Ice Phoenix to melt. It also caused the other three to turn into statues. He then went over and kissed Fair Sky, but while he thought about kissing Gui, Wicked stopped him which caused the two of them to get into a fight. Prince agreed to become a singer to help support the city and commented that they would need more members in the band besides him and Gui. Fair Sky then offered to play the guitar while Ice Phoenix said she could play the drums. Wicked also wanted to accompany them and said he could play the flute. Once the members of the band had been decided, Lolidragon handed out the responsibilities to all the members. Gui was supposed to write the music, Wicked the choreography, while she Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix designed the costumes. For their first trial run, Lolidragon had the girls (including Prince) perform rock music while the boys did slow songs. Needless to say it was a big success. A few days later, the band then set out for Star City to perform their first show. Unfortunately, there was not enough money for food or transportation with the former being solved by Meatbun and Fire Phoenix's roasted meat and the latter by Sunshine's flying carpet. They ended up spending the first night at an inn. Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix ended us sharing a room, but came running when they heard a shout. Once the other members had arrived to see what the commotion was, Prince explained that Fire Phoenix and Meatbun wanted to get married, which in the end they did. The next day the band had their first concert. Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix managed to attract a large number of men to attend the show (Prince was thankful because he was afraid Infinite City might turn into a women's city). Once the other members arrived, they started the concert. At the end, Prince announced the band members and told them that they would hold a concert at Infinite City at the end of the tour. Then the band started running as the fans began to chase them. They were barely able to escape thanks to Sunshine's flying carpet. Most of the rest of the tour was spent in what the band members might have called "hell." Their fans broke into their rooms, blocked the exits to the city including the teleporters, made it so they were unable to get food besides roasted meat compliments of the newlyweds (originally Kenshin and Sunshine had been sent out to get food, but after they were associated with the band it became impossible). They even had to sleep on the flying carpet at times. After the tour of the continent was done, the band returned to Infinite City and held the last series of concerts. Equipment Ice Phoenix wields a staff. Powers & Abilities Ice Phoenix know some defense spell and ice magic. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Category:Avatar Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Righteous Blades pl:Ice_Pheonix zh:浴冰鳳凰